


The Other Part of Me

by thecatleader



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, HDW Twins, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: When Tsuna was young he had a twin named Yoshi only he wasn't a twin he was something else and Tsuna knew it keeping it a secret from everyone else even after Yoshi disappeared and he cried for years.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yoshi(HDW Tsuna)
Kudos: 7





	1. Before he disappeared...

Tsuna 3 years old

Tsuna stared at the boy in front of him who looked exactly like him except for the orange eyes.

"Hi I'm Tsuna whas yous name?" Tsuna asked smiling brightly at the other.

"...Yoshi..." Yoshi muttered turning away from Tsuna.

"Yous special aren't yous?" Tsuna asked.

"...You can tell?" Yoshi asked turning towards him with sightly sad and hopeful eyes.

"Yep I can see a fwame on yous head." Tsuna said touching Yoshi's forehead feeling the warmth the flame was giving him.

Yoshi stared at him tearing up as he felt the coldness in his heart warm as Tsuna continued to touch his flame.

"Whas wrong?" Tsuna asked as Yoshi cried on his shoulder.

"T-the p-pain It's d-disappearing, thank you." Yoshi whispered hugging Tsuna and crying with happiness.

"Yous welcome." Tsuna said with a smile hugging him back. They stayed there in compassionate silence for the rest of the day.

2 years later

For the past 2 years Tsuna and Yoshi stayed together in secret because Yoshi didn't wish to be seen by another and Tsuna respected that wish. When Iemitsu came home that day Yoshi hid under Tsuna's bed whimpering in pain. Tsuna wanted to ask why but the answer was soon found when Iemitsu came busting in his boss behind him.

"Tuna-Fish!" Iemitsu exclaimed picking him up and happily throwing him the air. Yoshi growled heatedly from underneath the bed luckily no one heard him.

They soon took Tsuna away into the living room leaving Yoshi alone. Yoshi came out from under the bed feeling a horrible pain in his body as he sat down at the desk to write a note.

Meanwhile Tsuna was not enjoying the attention he was getting from his father and escaped into the garden. He hid in a bush to stay away before the annoying Chihuahua from the neighbors came and jumped on him.

He cried in fright and accidentally caused his flames to go out of control. Iemitsu came towards him and picked him up as Timoteo went up to them and lit his finger with his flame. Tsuna looked at the flame before crying from the feeling it gave him.

"Shh everything's going to be alright Tuna-fish." Iemitsu said trying to calm him down but to no avail as Tsuna continued to struggle in his arms until Timoteo forced the seal on him and he fainted with a pained cry.

"Do you think something went wrong?" Iemitsu asked worried from the cry Tsuna gave.

"I don't know Iemitsu but it was clear he was rejecting it, I hope it doesn't damage him too much." Timoteo said.

Oh you do not know what you've just done.

While Tsuna's flames were being sealed.

"Aggghh must finish." Yoshi whispered painfully as he finished the letter as fast as he could before his body failed and he fell to the floor and disappeared with an agonized look on his face.

At that moment Tsuna woke up in Iemitsu's arms crying as he wrestled out of his arms. A bad feeling in his chest guided him to his room and he locked the door as he ran in. He saw Yoshi's pained face just as he disappeared.

"YOSHI!" He exclaimed reaching for him before breaking down into crying. He noticed the note through his tears and quickly read it.

Tsuna I know I'm disappearing soon I know it's not your fault. You probably know who it is but please don't make a grudge against him for me. I know that one day I will return to your side but for now please be strong and make friends that we can share for me. Also I've always wanted to say that I love you...

Shed tears dotted the page signifying that Yoshi was crying as he wrote this and Tsuna soon added to them as he cried in despair. He hid the note in a special place and continued to cry until he had no more tears.


	2. Despair until Reborn

1 year after the sealing

Tsuna became distant from everyone even his mother locking him self in his room more often than not. When Nana listens near the door all she hears is crying that she can't help.

Whenever at school he ignored everything around him looking down and crying. Bullies tried to bully him but only get a creepy blank look in return with dark tear marks that made him look like a nightmare. Bullies soon distanced themselves from him as that look made them terrified except for one who was soon put down by his stare and quick retaliation that broke his legs when he tried to kick him down the stairs.

Strangely that's what gets Tsuna friends with Kyoya who swooped in when he broke that bullies legs. Everyone quickly ran from that scene when that happen except for Tsuna who stared into Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya soon saw the absolute despair in the look.

"Omnivore fight me when you stop looking like that." He stated patting Tsuna on the head and walked away. Tsuna smiled faintly seeing as he got a friend one of Yoshi's wishes.

2 years after being sealed

Tsuna was now dubbed Nightmare-Tsuna or Demon-Tsuna in school not that he cared if no one will be his friend at his weakest then they will not be friends at all.

Tsuna spent those days moping like usual and training in secret one of the things Yoshi wished of him. No one was gained as a friend that year.

5 years after being sealed

Tsuna walked out of his house in his usual depressed mood when a cloud of dust came towards him. He stopped to look at it when it turned out to be Ryohei.

"EXTREME! Good morning Sawada! Do you want to running with me?!" Ryohei exclaimed because a few days ago Ryohei saw Tsuna secretly training to the extreme and they became fast friends.

"No thank you Onii-san I'm not very extreme today." Tsuna said quietly as today was the anniversary of Yoshi's disappearance the one day Tsuna is in even a worse mode than usual. It's the one day he doesn't train and instead rage at the fact Yoshi disappeared which he usually takes to the forest.

"Alright I hope you get more EXTREME soon!" Ryohei exclaimed starting to run again.

"Tell Hibari I'm going to be very late!" Tsuna called after him which he got an affirmative "EXTREME!"

Tsuna soon went to the forest and took his anger out on the trees with one punch a tree was obliterated due to the massive strength he has collected over the years despite his flames being sealed. (For a normal person this would've been impossible without flames but due to the massive will Tsuna has he can already bypass the limits of his body.)

Tsuna kept punching random trees letting all his despair and anger out and the next punch a white flame appeared on his hand and obliterated a row of trees.

He looks at his hand summoning the flame again it shimmered as it grew. Tsuna lifted his hand and to his surprise a ghastly hand grabbed his. He looked up and saw Yoshi smiling at him.

"Yoshi!" Tsuna exclaimed happily trying to hug him but he went through him.

"Tsuna I'm only a ghost at the moment you can't touch me." Yoshi said sadly.

"But I miss you..." Tsuna said quietly.

"I know I miss you too but it's not time yet while you accomplished the ability to see me we still can't be together." Yoshi said with a sad smile.

"What will it take to be with you again?" Tsuna asked weeping.

"Keep training, keep making friends, and wait till the final piece comes." Yoshi said wrapping his transparent arms around Tsuna.

"Remember that no matter what I will always be here for you, I will always love you..." Yoshi whispered in his ear kissing him before disappearing again.

"I love you too... that's why I can't wait... but I must..." Tsuna whispered trails of tears pouring down his face.

7 years after being sealed

Tsuna while being his usual depressed self had noticed that Takeshi has been acting strange and decided to do something about it.

"What's with the long face?" He asked Takeshi at lunch surprising Takeshi.

"Why do ask?" Takeshi asked.

"You look like you've lost someone." Tsuna replied.

"My mother..." Takeshi said sadly soon talking to Tsuna about his problems and soon becoming friends with him over the fact they've lost someone.

10 years after being sealed

Tsuna felt like something was going to happen and soon he lit his white flame on his finger and hoped Yoshi would come out.

"Soon Tsuna soon." Yoshi whispered as he appeared next to him.

"I know I can feel it too." Tsuna said slightly happy.

"It's also saying I won't like it at first." Tsuna commented wondering what is going to happen.

"Haha at least it's soon." Yoshi said kissing Tsuna's cheek before disappearing.


	3. Reborn!

The feeling Tsuna's been having the past few days increased making Tsuna excited and worried as he got up this morning.

"Tsu-kun time for breakfast!" Nana exclaimed which made Tsuna hurry to put his clothes on and run down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun what has you so excited?" She asked surprised at his strange happiness.

"Today's the day..." Tsuna said happily eating his food quickly.

A knock on the door was heard and Tsuna went to go get it before she asked. He opened the door and automatically dodged the foot that came flying at him.

'I see why the feeling was also saying something bad.' Tsuna thought as he stared at the infant in front of him who looked like he was in the mafia.

"Ciaossu I'm Reborn the home tutor." Reborn said looking at him curiously.

"Kaa-san did you call for a home tutor?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes I did Tsu-kun, is he here?" She asked.

"Well he's here and I got to go to school so he may come with me." Tsuna said.

"Ok Tsu-kun." She said going back to what she was doing as Tsuna walked out the door with Reborn on his head.

"So what are you here for? It's clear your not here just to tutor me." Tsuna asked.

"Hmm at least I got a smart student. I'm here to make you the next Vongola boss, and you have no choice." Reborn stated bluntly.

"... That's not as bad as I thought..." Tsuna commented making Reborn wonder what could be worse to a civilian anyway.

"What makes you say so?" He asked curiously.

"It's a feeling I have." Tsuna said.

"That's Hyper Intuition it's part of what makes you a Vongola." Reborn said slightly impressed with the fact Tsuna has such a strong HI.

"You know it's been telling me of your appearance for a week." Tsuna said intriguing Reborn.

"It's been also saying that you can help me with something..." Tsuna trailed off unsure if he should tell him.

"What is it?" He asked and Tsuna stayed silent moving to the forest that he had taken his anger out on.

"I think it's better if you see what I'm talking about." Tsuna said passing by the carnage of trees he's caused.

"Did you punch those trees?" Reborn asked surprised by the amount of trees that have been downed.

"Yes all it took was one punch but that wasn't enough to bring him back." Tsuna said sadly.

"Bring who back?" Reborn asked and Tsuna pointed at a row of trees that were burned instead of punched.

"I saw him again after I did that but it wasn't enough to bring him to me." Tsuna said quietly a tear trailing down his permanently tear stained face.

"You did that? But I was told your flames were sealed." Reborn said soon feeling an aura of anger coming from Tsuna.

"So that's what keeping us away from each other. That day full of the cold pain enveloping are cores, that day Yoshi disappeared because of the cold. That day my life felt like it had no other meaning than waiting, waiting to be unsealed from the pain of being forced to stay alone and flameless." Tsuna chanted angrily and passionately.

"The only reason I didn't give up was that I knew I would be free from suffering and be in his arms again. So help me Reborn and break this seal keeping him away from me." Tsuna said picking Reborn off his head and looking into his eyes conveying his pain and suffering.

"I'm going to have to shoot you for that to happen so live with your dying will." Reborn said instantly shooting the Leon gun.

A bright light shines as Tsuna is hit blinding Reborn for a second before it faded revealing 2 brunets that look exactly the same except a Dying will flame on one of their head's. Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" He exclaimed happily hugging him while crying tears of joy. Yoshi opened his orange eyes returning the hug and kissing Tsuna on the lips.

"I've missed you so much." Yoshi whispered hugging Tsuna as he happily cried.

"Thank you Reborn." Tsuna said gratefully and Reborn tips his fedora to hide the soft smile on his face at the touching scene.

(Reborn texting Iemitsu)

Reborn: Be prepared for a punch that will probably break several bones from your son if you come home, you idiot.

Iemitsu: What? Why?

Reborn: When I told him that you sealing his flames were the cause of the cold pain he felt he was very pissed off.

Iemitsu: It caused that much damage?

Reborn: It's much worse than you think especially since it caused him much grief when his twin was sealed away with his flames.

Iemitsu: Wait twin?

Reborn: Tsuna has a HDW twin that he fell in love with, so he is more than pissed when he was sealed away when he was 5.

Iemitsu: Oh no I made a huge mistake didn't I.

Reborn: Yep good luck surviving the two before I came Tsuna destroyed the forest nearby with just his fist without flames because he was so angry. He also ended up activating his secondary flame which destroyed a row of trees that were in front of him when he punched.

Iemitsu: Shit I'm dead aren't I?

Reborn: I'm preparing your funeral service now.

Iemitsu: 😢

Reborn: Stop using emojis they are not going to help your case. Also Tsuna said that he would very much like to burn you alive when he becomes Decimo.

Iemitsu: I'm so dead.

Reborn: Tsuna said he would love to torture you before that happens and Yoshi said he would love to cause you as much pain as he felt when he was sealed away.

Iemitsu: Tsuna's HDW twin is named Yoshi?

Reborn: Yes again good luck surviving the two.

Iemitsu: I shouldn't have sealed his flames.

Reborn: You just realized that, god your an idiot.


	4. I love you so much...

Tsuna and Yoshi went home the moment Yoshi was released deciding to skip school and instead happily spend time together. The moment they got in Tsuna's room Yoshi pinned Tsuna to the bed and started kissing his neck.

"Ahhh Yoshi! Slow down!" Tsuna exclaimed while moaning from the attention.

"Sorry I can't wait any longer I love you so much. It was almost unbearable to wait." Yoshi said burning their clothes off with impatience and directing his attention to Tsuna's nipples. Tsuna moaned as he engulfed his nipple with his mouth and played with the other.

Yoshi soon moved down trailing kisses down his chest, licking the tip of Tsuna's member when he reached it. Tsuna's moans got louder as Yoshi completely engulfed his member with his mouth licking it thoroughly as he sucked.

"Ahhh I'm cumming Yoshi! Ahhh!" Tsuna moaned as Yoshi gave one long suck as he came, drinking all that came out. Tsuna panted breathlessly as Yoshi pulled up his legs over his shoulders and kissed him lovingly.

While Yoshi kissed him, he pushed slick fingers into Tsuna's entrance who groaned in slight pain. Yoshi kissed his pain away as he prepared him.

"Ahh! Right there! Aaahh!" Tsuna moaned as Yoshi hit his prostate. He hit it a few more times before pulling out his fingers and soon replacing them with his member, quickly thrusting in which caused Tsuna to moan louder.

"Hah I've been waiting for this for too long." Yoshi breathed as he soon thrust in a rhythm causing Tsuna to moan wildly. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Yoshi and brought him into a moaning kiss.

They soon felt themselves get close and with a final thrust they came simultaneously moaning each other's name.

"Hah want to go another round?" Yoshi asked as he calmed down.

"Definitely." Tsuna said slightly dazed but still energetic. They continued until long into the night sometimes experimenting with it.

Reborn unnoticed sat in his hammock just watching them very impressed with their stamina until it reached 10 pm and he wondered when they are going to stop.

After they finally stopped and fell asleep next to each other, Reborn had a very awkward feeling as he texted Iemitsu. 'How does my current 5 year old body have a boner?' He thought as he started texting.

Reborn: Your sons are horny rabbits.

Iemitsu: What?

Reborn: They fucked each other continuously from noon to 10.

Iemitsu: WHAT?

Reborn: Not once not twice but 20 Freaking times and they somehow made my current 5 year old body to have a boner.

Iemitsu: WTF? Seriously?

Reborn: I think I'm going to join them when I get my original body back.

Iemitsu: HELL NO! YOU PERVERT!

Reborn: I didn't ask for your permission and I think you should be calling them the perverts.

Iemitsu: ...

Reborn: Just looking at them you can tell it's really good if I didn't know better I would say it wasn't their first time, I mean they had no hesitation despite it being the first time with no experience.

Iemitsu: ... your the pervert to pay attention to the detail of sex...

Reborn: Well it looked fun.

Iemitsu: Can you not speak of my son's sex life.

Reborn: No promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I've gotten better at smut since this was written at least I think so.


	5. A Very Happy Tsuna

Tsuna woke up early with a grin as he got out bed and hopped into the kitchen. Reborn woke up soon after and saw him hopping back in with a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand.

"It's my turn hehehe." Tsuna whispered taking the covers of Yoshi and starting to draw a large T in chocolate syrup on his chest. Reborn raised an eyebrow in interest and started watching the show.

Tsuna started to dot chocolate on to Yoshi's nipples before he woke up and tried to get up. Tsuna pushed him back on the bed and kissed him before he could complain.

"Tsuna don't do that! Ahhh!" He exclaimed as Tsuna started licking the chocolate on Yoshi's nipples, sucking them lightly to get all the chocolate before trailing his tongue along the chocolate T. Yoshi moaned as Tsuna spread chocolate onto his member as soon lightly licked along the length teasing Yoshi.

"S-stop teasing, hah, please. Ahhh!" Yoshi moaned as Tsuna took him into his mouth engulfing the whole length and sucking hard. Tsuna kept sucking turning Yoshi into a moaning mess before he came. Tsuna swallowed smiling happily at Yoshi before coating his member with chocolate and putting the tip against Yoshi's mouth.

Yoshi licked the tip before engulfing the member and sucking. Getting rid of all the chocolate and lathering the member with saliva instead. Tsuna moaned and soon pulled out of his mouth, thrusting into Yoshi's entrance soon after.

"Ahhh Tsuna too rough!" Yoshi exclaimed startled at the sudden entrance.

"Sorry I'm a little excited." Tsuna said with a smile as he moved slower until Yoshi got comfortable before going at a faster pace. Yoshi moaned wildly as he got faster and started pumping his member. The only warning was a loud moan as Yoshi suddenly came, Tsuna following soon after with a soft whisper of Yoshi.

"Hah that felt good, time for school!" Tsuna exclaimed pulling out of Yoshi and hopping into the bathroom.

"He's too hyper, he's even doing the bunny hops instead of walking like a normal person." Yoshi breathed out tired before slowly getting up and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Reborn stared at them before deciding to change his schedule seeing as he will need to evaluate both his students before starting on a training regime. Reborn ignored the problem he could do nothing about for the time being.

Time skip

Tsuna hopped out the door while Yoshi followed with Reborn on his shoulder, both were sweatdropping at Tsuna's hyperness.

"EXTREME! GOOD MORNING SAWADA YOU LOOK EXTREMELY EXTREME TODAY!" Ryohei exclaimed while running by.

"I certainly feel Extreme! You want to race to school?!" Tsuna exclaimed happily hopping as fast as Ryohei was running.

"YES TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei exclaimed and soon the two were racing to school running vs hopping. Yoshi didn't bother running after him, instead making a portal with night flames and jumping in it.

Reborn felt woozy when they came back out appearing at the school gate. Reborn looked questioningly at Yoshi.

"Night flames can leave that affect when used by a person unfamiliar with them." Yoshi whispered and Reborn nodded in understanding.

Tsuna and Ryohei were soon seen running/hopping to the gate and with a burst of speed Tsuna won. Tsuna with overwhelming happiness that seemed to increase every few seconds accidentally used his star flames to create a happy illusion around him.

"I won!" He exclaimed happily the illusion emitting hearts, rainbows, and bunnies. Ryohei stared amazed while others who are not friends with Tsuna felt extremely creeped out by the illusion that to them instead showed their worst nightmare being emitted around him.

"That's EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed and was soon ignored as Tsuna locked eyes with Kyoya.

"Kyoya let's spar!" Tsuna exclaimed hopping to Kyoya his illusion becoming happier and more terrifying.

Kyoya stared at him him for a minute before bringing out his tonfas and soon engaged in a spar with a smirk on his face. Everyone scattered as the battle got fierce. Both getting hit across the courtyard occasionally when a particularly strong hit was made. In the end Tsuna won and now was sitting on Kyoya's back shouting "I won!" Happily before hopping to class.

"Was he always like this?" Reborn asked as he watched Tsuna hop to class with rainbows and bunnies trailing after him.

"Unfortunately yes, but he usually keeps it to a minimum. I think years of depression caused him to have an explosion of happiness afterwards." Yoshi said going to the principle's office to transfer into Tsuna's class.

"Have you ever been to school before?" Reborn asked.

"No." Yoshi said.

"Then why does the files in your hand say you previously went to Vongola Middle school?" Reborn asked and Yoshi gave him a look.

"Isn't obvious?" He asked and Reborn deadpanned.

"You could've come up with something more realistic for a lie." Reborn said and Yoshi chuckled.

"You think he's smart enough to check?" He asked and Reborn shook his head.

"Of course not." Reborn said as they entered the principal's office.

Skip the boring stuff we're going back to the happy Tsuna.

Tsuna happily sat at his desk while shaking with uncontrollable energy and talking to the spirits he randomly summoned. Those that weren't friends with him saw terrifying ghouls while his friends saw a blond haired Italian that looked strangely like Tsuna and a black haired Japanese man who looked like Takeshi.

"Giotto-nii! Asari-nii! I've finally got Yoshi back with me!" Tsuna exclaimed happily in a language that no one could understand.

"I'm glad for you Tsuna it must of been hard waiting for him to come back." Giotto said wistfully thinking of his HDW twin.

"Speaking of Yoshi where's your twin, Kiyo-nii?" Tsuna asked and Giotto smiled at him.

"He's with Alaude doing 'cloud things'. Which is funny because it's just them sleeping next to each other in silence." Giotto said laughing.

"They certainly do that a lot anyway Yoshi's coming soon so bye." Tsuna said waving as the ghosts disappeared. The other students breathed out the fear they were holding in as a knock on the classroom down was heard.

"Come in. Class we have a new student his name is Yoshi Sawada and he's Tsuna's Twin brother who came from Italy." The teacher said. (Just a random teacher because this is second period not homeroom with Nezu)

Yoshi glared at everyone except Tsuna and Takeshi before sitting next to Tsuna without speaking.

"Yoshi!" Tsuna exclaimed happily hugging him while he just looks at everything in monotone.

Time skip

"Yoshi do you want to get ice cream like we used to?" Tsuna asked still jumping as they walked out of school.

"Sure I haven't ate in awhile." Yoshi said and frowned as he remembered that he hasn't ate in years since he was just a ghost until yesterday. Tsuna saw the frown and hugged him to make him happy again before leading him to their favorite ice cream place.

"2 strawberries with sprinkles please." Tsuna said to the clerk who gave him the orders. They sat down on their favorite bench and slowly ate their ice cream, Tsuna made suggestive faces while Yoshi laughed at him. After finishing their ice cream Tsuna leaned on Yoshi's shoulder as the they watched the proceedings of everyone else.

"I've missed this it hurt when you were gone." Tsuna whispered.

"Yeah as a ghost all I could feel was the last thing I felt, which was a cold terrible pain, but not all of it was bad." Yoshi said.

"How so?" Tsuna asked.

"Well you got stronger and I found out how to use my flames which had quite an interesting effect because it allowed me to transport things from different timelines into a specific timeline. From that I obtained this." Yoshi said pulling out a small ring on a necklace chain. "It's called the ring of forever love, and I want you to have it." He continued putting the necklace and ring on his neck.

"Thank you Yoshi it means so much more than what the name says." Tsuna said hugging him and they sat in silence until they returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star flames are not my made up flames they are from the fic Ten Flames by Hweianime who has it on their fanfiction.net account rather than their AO3.


End file.
